


[Art] Wizards

by ChicxulubZero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fanart, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicxulubZero/pseuds/ChicxulubZero
Summary: Digital fan art - Harry Potter Alternate Universe





	[Art] Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> I love Harry Potter, so of course, when I saw there was Sherlock fic that took place in the HP universe, I had to read it. Sadly, many of these lovely stories (most of them, in fact) seem to have just been abandoned and I will never know how they would have ended. However, I was still motivated to create art, because the idea of Sherlock and John as teen-age wizards was just to damn cute to resist.

I usually like to work in greyscale because skin tones can be problematic, but in this case - house colors, need to have those! But, end result would still look better in greyscale :::: heavy sigh :::::

Basically, when I do 'kid pics' I reverse the algorithm that law enforcement uses to "age" pictures of missing teen-agers and children. It works better with some pictures than with others. Not sure why. But since they are Hogwarts students, they did have to look like kids, not the way they do now, right?

In all of the stories I read, Sherlock is either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, and John is either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, so that's what I went with.

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, I am not especially territorial about my artwork. Basically, anyone can do whatever they want with it. Link it, copy it, download it, draw mustaches on the faces, put your name on it and say it's yours - no problemo. I don't consider myself an artist, I just like to manip the hell out of stuff, and hope a few people get a kick out of it.


End file.
